My GirlFriend
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: NC CHANBAEK TAORIS SULAY ! semua dari part pertama ampe part 3 di gabung semua di part yang ke 2 ! NC21 ganti sunmarry gw
1. Chapter 1

Author : Choi Seung Wook (ChanBaek2min).

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol (N).  
Byun Baekhyun .  
Other Cast SuLay & KrisTao

Genre : RoMance.

Rating : T+

Note : Ini ceita asli dari otak bodoh saia, jadi jika ada kesamaan atau apa itu hanya kebetulan semata OK.

Seperti biasa sebelum masuk lebih dalam (?) silahkan masukkan pasword anda..

FOLLOW ME

SAY YEAHHHHHHHHH

LALALALA#ngerap bareng GD

Pasword anda saia terima , lest gooo...

.

.

Mengapa kau terus mengeluh pakaian mu mengecil?  
Dan kau terus mengeluh lagi.  
Hey baby-ku, nae sarang Baekkie-Ku ! Wanita-ku, mengapa kau seperti ini lagi eum?  
Kau selalu saja mengeluh, dan itu membuat mu semakin chubby di mataku.  
Kau lah wanita yang paling cantik.  
Apapun yang kau kenakan, bagiku kau selalu cantik.

Walau ku miliki dunia.  
Jika tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa sayang.  
You're the only one for me.  
Aku menyukai kehebatanmu.  
Kau yang paling ku suka, dan aku hanya membutuhkanmu.  
Kau kuukir dihatiku.  
Kau lah yang terpenting dalam hidupku dan author

Kau hanya milikku !  
Aku hanya untukmu !

Saat kau berjalan di tepian, Lelaki yang menatapmu Kudapat rasakan tatapan mereka Bahkan caramu berjalan sangatlah cantik Kebahagiaan yang kursakan saat ini Saat ini ku ingin menciummu, saat ini Ku hanya ingin menciummu Meski mereka datang padaku Ku tak akan pernah berpaling baekkie-ku.

Dengan badan mungil dan tinggi tak semampai Wajah kecil dan rambut yang halus Ku ingin memelukmu dan memelukmu Kemanapun kuingin kau berada disisiku Siapapun yang berkata buruk tentangmu Itu hanyalah sebuah harga untuk kecantikanmu Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu Kau dan aku saling jatuh cinta Sepanjang malam

.

.

Seorang namja tampan, mempunyai tinggi 185 cm, bernama tage Park Chanyeol dengan santainya dia menelusuri lorong lorong campus, sesekali bersenandung pelan, membuat kesannya semakin tampan dan terlihat sangat cool, apalagi sennyumannya yang mematikan, membuat hati para yeoja berbunga bunga dan jantung yang berdetak cepat melihat senyuman sang pangeran, hanya yeoja beruntung yang bisa menjadi yeojanya, yeoja beruntung itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yeoja mungil berpipi chubby yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan, siapa pun yang melihat yeoja itu pasti akan menyukai nya, apalagi dengan sifat periangnya yang membuat orang nyaman jika berda didekat yeoja mungil itu.

Greb

Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping sang yeoja chinggunya , sedangkan sang yeoja mungil masih tetap sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya.

''hey baby, apa buku itu lebih tampan dariku eum?''tanya chanyeol lebih tepatnya berbisik, dan mengelus pipi putih yeoja mungil bernama baekhyun itu sayang, membuat serbuk merah menghiasi pipi tembem putihnya , membuat chanyeol semakin gemas melihatnya, oh ayolah siapa yang tidak gemas melihat wajah baekhyun eoh? Pipi putih yang di hiasi semburat ping, bibir cherrynya yang berwarna pink natural, wajahnya yang mungil dan imut serta rambut panjang hitam kecoklatannya, hidung mungilnya yang mancung aigoo benar benar seprti boneka berjalan dan jangan lupa sifat polos nya membuat chanyeol semakin menyukai yeoja bermarga byun ini.

''hm? Anio yeolli, aku hanya berfikir kenapa bajuku semakin mengecil, dan tidak muat di tubuh mungilku atau jangan jangan aku sudah menjadi gendut sehingga pakaian itu tidak muat ditubuhku?''tanya baekhyun mendongakkan wajah nya guna menatap namja tampannya itu dengan mata polos layaknya bayi suci yang baru keluar dari rahim sang ibu, chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya menatap pacarnya ini gemas mengecup lembut ujung hidung mungil baekhyun kemudian kembali menatap kemata sipit nan polos itu dalam.

''bukannya kau semakin gendut sayang, cuma pertumbuhanmu bertambah sehingga baju baju mu itu tidak muat ditubuh mungilmu ini''ujar chanyeol menjelaskan, wajah baekhyun merona merah saat nafas hangat chanyeol menerpa wajah imutnya, apalagi dengan mata mereka yang saling menatap lembut dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi.

''benarkah? Berarti apa aku bisa tinggi sepertimu yeollie?''tanya baekhyun dan tersenyum memerkan gigih imut nan putihnya, chanyeo mengacak gemas surai panjang itu dan duduk di samping baekhyun, menarik baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menyandarkan yeoja itu ke dada bidangnya, membuat pipi putih itu kembali memerah saat mendengar detakan jantung chanyeol, membuatnya nyaman.

''mana mungkin baby, kau ini yeoja, dan aku suka tubuh mungilmu yang seperti ini, kau sungguh imut aku sangat mencintaimu''ujar chanyeol lembut menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala baekhyun.

''aku juga mencintaimu yeolli''ujar baekhyun mendongak sehingga bibirnya menyentuh rahang tegas chanyeol.

''gomawo chagiya, kajja lebih baik kita pulang sebelum gelap''ujar chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang baekhyun takut yeojanya pergi darinya, tinggi baekhyun hanya se pundak chanyeol, sehingga membuatnya harus mendongakkan wajahnya jika ingin melihat atau bertatapan dengan sang namja chingunya itu.

baekhyun dan chanyeol tinggal bersama di sebuah apartement milik chanyeol, sebenarnya baekhyun mempunyai apartemen sendiri tapi chanyeol tidak mau membiarkan yeoja mungil nan takut gelap itu tinggal sendirian, maka dari itu chanyeol meminta baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya sekalian bisa menjaga yeoja polos berwajah imut itu.

baekhyun menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang asik dengan laptopnya, memeluk boneka bear besar miliknya kemudian duduk dipangkuan chanyeol, chanyeol tersenyum dan melanjutkan tugasnya, baekhyun hanya duduk manis dan sesekali melihat apa yang chanyeol ketik di laptop itu, kepalanya bersandar di atas kepala boneka yang sedang di peluknya sedangkan chanyeol mengetik dan sesekali mencium pipi mungil yeoja nya, membuat baekhyun merasa geli.

Setelah selesai dengan tugasnya chanyeol menutup laptop nya dan menatap yeoja yang sedang duduk dengan manis dipangkuannya, chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat baekhyun sedang tertidur dengan kepala menyandar di atas kepala boneka besar itu, chanyeo mengangkat baekhyun menuju ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh nya dan tubuh baekhyun di tempat empuk itu, tangan chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dan menyusul baekhyun ke alam mimpinya, benar-benar romantis.

.

.

TBC - ini bisa di bilang prolog, delete or next?  
Hehehe semuanya tergantung ripiu

Gamsahamida #pamitan bareng BigBang & ChanBaek


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun Baekhyun.

Other cast :  
KrisTao & SuLay

Genre : Romance.

Rating : M + NC21

Note : terima kasih banyak sudah coment di part  
sebelumnya, saia sangat berterima kasih...#hug

Warning : daerah rawan dari bayi ! Yang kagak suka  
NC atau Yadong ! Mendingat OUT dari STORY GUA #gak  
nyante !  
Gua kagak terima basingan ! INI ADA ADEGAN NC 21  
CHANBAEK 100%+ TAORIS 50%  
GS ! SuLay 50% YANG MASIH KECIL DI BAWAH UMUR LEBIH BAIK TIDUR DAN MINUM SUSU ! JANGAN BACA ADEGAN INI !  
KALAU ANDA MEMAKSA MAU TETEP BACA SAYA TIDAK  
KEBERATAN ! TAPI JANGAN DI BASH ! HMMM RCL NYA  
JUGA JANGAN LUPA#asah golok, di tendang readers ke  
pangkuan GD OPPA

Just enjoy frienddd Ok let's goooo

BIGBANG IS VIP !

.

.

.

.

''hy Baekkieeee''teriak yeoja cantik berdimple,  
membuat Baekhyun memutar balik badan mungilnya  
guna melihat siapa yang meneriaki namanya di depan  
umum itu -,-

''eh Lay eonnie, waeyo?''tanya Baekhyun heran, Lay  
mengatur nafasnya sejenak kemudian menatap  
serius Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun keheranan  
akan tatapan 'yeoja' cantik bermarga Zhang ini.

''mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu eonni? Aku  
merinding''tegur Baekhyun yang takut melihat  
tatapan Lay.

''hm sebenarnya aku ragu mau menanyakan hal ini Baekhyun-ah , apa kau putus dengan Chanyeol?''tanya Lay menatap  
Baekhyun serius, pertanyaan Lay membuat Baekhyun  
terkejut.

''ti-tidak, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu  
Eonnie?''tanya Baekhyun heran.

''kemarin aku ke Club Hyongdae, dan aku melihat  
Chanyeol dengan yeoja tinggi bermata panda namun  
cantik, aku kira kau sudah putus dengannya, ya sudah  
aku masih ada kelas, sampai jumpa''ujar Lay  
kemudian melambaikan tangannya, pergi  
meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung akan keterangan Lay tadi, maksudnya ? Chanyeol selingkuh? CHANYEOL-  
NYA SELINGKUH ?! Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca  
men-dengar kabar buruk dari Eonnienya !,

dan hatinya  
begitu sakit saat mendengar Chanyeol  
menduakannya, apa benar itu?  
Dirinya belum siap untuk berpisah dengan namja jangkung nan tampan itu ?!

.

.

.

-Baekhyun POV-

Aku terkejut mendengar berita dari Lay Noona,  
Chan .. Channie-ku selingkuh? Memang kemarin aku tidak  
pulang ke Apartementnya sudah dua hari aku tidak  
mengabarinya, lebih tepatnya kami tidak  
berkomunikasi satu sama lain, ya, karena Ibuku baru  
saja datang dari Kanada, jadi akhir akhir ini aku sibuk menemani dan melepas rinduku bersama Eomma,  
sempat tadi pagi aku menghubunginya karena rasa  
rinduku ingin bertemu dengan namja tinggi itu, tapi  
bukan seperti Channie, biasa nya dia langsung  
mengangkat telfon nya jika aku yang menelfon, tapi  
dia tidak menjawab atau membalas sms ku, satu pun ! apa Channie sudah bosan mempunyai yeoja  
polos, manja dan cengeng sepertiku?

Tapi aku belum sanggup untuk berpisah dengan  
Channie ! Hey hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama  
2 tahun, aku tidak mau hubungan yang sudah lama  
kami bina kandas di tengah jalan begitu saja ! aku,... tapi aku harus bagaimana, huks apa benar Channie  
bosan dengan ku? Kenapa ! Apa aku ...aku tidak tau  
T.T

.

.

.

greppp

Baekhyun terkejut saat merasakan tangan seseorang  
memeluk pinggang nya dari belakang.

''baby aku merindukanmu''bisik suara berat itu di  
telinga mungil nan putih milik Baekhyun, membuat  
Baekhyun kegelian. Baekhyun sangat tau suara siapa  
ini ! Dia sangat merindukan suara berat ini ! Sangat !  
Sangat merindukan !  
tapi Baekhyun sekarang sedang kesal ah ani ! Lebih tepatnya 'cemburu' kepada Chanyeol karena  
mendapat berita buruk dari Lay yang mengatakan  
kalau Chanyeol berselingkuh dengan yeoja lain, telah  
membuatnya dongkol !

''lepas, aku masih ada urusan''ujar Baekhyun datar  
dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tampang  
bingung.

''ada apa dengan Nae Baekkie? Apa aku berbuat  
salah, baru kali ini dia sejutek itu''gumam Chanyeol  
seraya berfikir. Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di  
gerbang, terlihat Baekhyun yang berjalan , tapi apa !  
Dia melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, membuat  
Chanyeol benar benar heran, tidak seperti biasa nya,  
jika Chanyeol sedang menunggunya di depan  
gerbang, Baekhyun akan segera berlari dengan imutnya menuju Chanyeol lalu berjinjit untuk  
mengecup bibir namja tampannya walau yang  
tercium hanya ujung bibir bawah Chanyeol saja, oh  
ayolah Chanyeol itu tingginya bukan main kawan !tapi  
sekarang ! ? apa yang terjadi ? Fikirnya.

Grep

''Baekkie kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa kau mengacuhkan  
ku?''tanya Chanyeol tegas apa lagi dengan suara  
beratnya, yang mempunyai kesan sangat cool.

''seharus nya aku yang bertanya padamu? Mengapa  
kau tidak pernah membalas sms atau mengangkat  
telfonku eoh? Dan kau pergi di Club Hyongdae dengan  
seorang yeoja, eoh?! Pentang pentang aku tidak ada  
Apartement mu ! Kau dengan se-enak nya dengan  
'yeoja' lain ! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol ! Apa kau bosan denganku yang manja yang cengeng dan  
tidak dewasa sepertiku Park Chanyeol !

''emosi  
Baekhyun dan melepas kasar tangan Chanyeol,  
membuat Chanyeol terkejut akan curahan hati  
Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa melihat hidung mungil dan  
mata sipit yeojanya mulai memerah menahan tangis, membuatnya merasa bersalah, dengan cepat Chanyeol  
menarik kembali tangan mungil itu kemudian  
memeluknya erat, sungguh ! Dia sangat mencintai  
yeoja mungil dan polos ini, biarpun di sajikan yeoja  
berpantat bohai dan sexy sekalipun ! Chanyeol tetap  
memilih Byun Baekhyun ! Yang polos ! Yang lugu ! Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya BYUN  
BAEKHYUN ! JUST BYUN BAEKHYUN NO OTHER !

''baby kau salah sangka, kau dapat kabar dari mana,  
itu bukan aku, maaf baby , ponselku tertinggal  
dirumah sepupuku, benar aku memang pergi ke Hyongdae Club, tapi tidak bersama dengan yeoja, aku  
hanya pergi bersama temanku''terang Chanyeol,  
Baekhyun hanya memendamkan wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tangis di dada bidang  
Chanyeol. Dia begitu sangat mencintai Chanyeol !

''apa Channie bosan denganku? Apa aku terlalu  
kekanakkan, aku rela kau kau memutusi ku Channie  
huks''lirih Baekhyun tapi tetap bisa di dengar oleh  
Chanyeol.

''MWO ! Hey baby dengarlah, kalau kau tidak percaya  
nanti aku akan membawamu ke Hyongdae Club itu''ujar  
Chanyeol, kemudian mengangkat wajah Baekhyun  
dan mengecup kedua mata lembab Baekhyun beralih  
kepipi cubby-nya dan terakhir di cherry yang manis  
dan membuatnya kecanduan akan bibir merah natural milik Baekhyun yang sudah 2 hari tidak  
di rasakannya.

''saranghae''bisik Chanyeol dan kembali memeluk  
y eoja mungil itu.

''nado Channie''balas Baekhyun mengangguk di dalam  
dekapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janji Chanyeol, dia mengajak Baekhyun  
menuju Hyongdae Club, memperkenalkan dengan  
yeoja bermata panda yang dikira 'Uri Baekhyun' telah  
merebut Chanyeol-nya !  
Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan kekar  
Chanyeol, apalagi dengan musik yang memekakkan telinganya itu membuat nya benar benar tidak  
nyaman, mata Baekhyun melebar saat melihat  
dengan seenak jidatnya para pasangan melakukan  
adegan 'Rated M' dimana mana, apa mereka tidak  
malu-itulah yang di fikirkan yeoja mungil manis nan  
polos itu sekarang, Chanyeol memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun posesive dan memberikan '  
deathlager' terbaiknya kepada namja namja  
berhidung belang yang menatap yeojachingu-nya  
lapar ! Setelah melewati Club, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun  
menuju pintu ruang deretan kamar VIP, assekkkk  
BIGBANG IS VIP !

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar bernomor 999.

Cklek

Seorang yeoja tinggi semampai, rambut hitam dan  
mata pandanya yang membuatnya terlihat sungguh  
sangat cantik, Baekhyun yang yeoja (?) saja terpesona  
akan kecantikan yeoja bermata panda ini apalagi  
Chanyeol fikir Baekhyun.

''hy Yeollie, kau membawa anak siapa eum?''tanya  
yeoja itu tersenyum tipis, membuat Baekhyun  
'tersinggung' dikatakan anak - anak ! Apa dia se imut  
itu?hey yeoja panda mungkin dia itu lebih tua darimu !  
Yang benar saja ck !

''bolehkah kami masuk panda''tanya Chanyeol yang  
tidak nyaman berbicara di depan pintu.

''kenapa tidak''ujar yeoja cantik itu menyeringai dan  
membiarkan ChanBaek masuk kedalam ruangan VIP  
itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun duduk disampingnya ,  
sedangkan didepan mereka ada namja tampan  
berambut pirang blonde sedang duduk santai sembari  
menatap mereka tajam, eum tajam? Aku rasa tidak,  
memang matanya itu tajam

''a-yo wassaapppp Bro''sapa Chanyeol.

''ayooo Broo''jawabnya dan berhighvife jarak jauh.

''mau minum apa Yeollie? Eum anak manis ini mau  
minum apa eum?''tanya yeoja cantik itu tersenyum,  
membuat hati Baekhyun 'cemburu' melihat yeoja tinggi  
itu memanggil mesra Chanyeol-nya.

''apa saja boleh, eum kau kan suka susu strawberry,  
mungkin baekkie ingin meminum itu''ujar Chanyeol  
tersenyum, di angguki oleh tao dan berjalan menuju  
bar kecil yang tersedia di kamar VIP itu. setelah memberikan minuman kepada tamunya,  
yeoja cantik itu duduk di samping namja tampan  
bermata tajam itu.

''hm ada gerangan apa Yeollie kesini eum?''tanya Tao  
lembut dengan nada menggoda tentunya.

''sudahlah Tao noona, kau itu sengajakan memanggilku  
seperti itu, aishh , anio supaya yeoja chinguku tidak  
salah paham, dia mengira kau selingkuhanku''terang  
Chanyeol, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona manis.

''ah, ne aku memang selingkuhannya Park Chanyeol''

Deg

Seketika air wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sedih,  
hatinya hancur sudah, saat yeoja bernama Tao itu  
mengaku kalau dia adalah selingkuhan nya Park  
Chanyeol !

Hup

Namja tampan bermata tajam itu memeluk leher Tao  
dari belakang seakan kelihatan dengan pose namja  
tampan itu sedang mencekik Tao dengan lengannya.

''mau mati di ranjang atau dimana eum, 'Panda-ku'  
yang nakal?''tanya namja tampan itu dan mengulum  
telinga Tao membuat Tao terkekeh geli.

''are you jealous Kevin Wu?''tanya Tao memutar wajah  
nya menghadap namja tampan bermarga wu itu,  
kemudian Tao mengecup rahang tegas Kris dan  
tersenyum.

''yeah ! so jealous''ujarnya dengan suaranya yang  
berat.

''aishhh apa apaan kalian ini ! Tao jangan macam-  
macam''ancam Chanyeol.

''hahahha ! ne ne aku bercanda baekkie manis ,  
Chanyeol hanya mencintaimu seorang''ujar Tao  
terkekeh dan menyandarkan tubuh rampingnya di  
dada bidang Kris, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum  
malu.

''eotteokhe, eum? Masih kurang percaya? Jika aku selingkuh dengan Tao sudah mati aku di bakar  
Kris''terang Chanyeol, membuat Tao dan Kris terkekeh ,  
Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata polos nya  
dan mengangguk imut, membuat Chanyeol sangat  
mencintai yeoja mungil nan polos di depannya ini.

''baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang, kau lelah  
kan?''tanya Chanyeol perhatian, baekhyun tersenyum  
dan mengangguk imut.

''baiklah kami pulang dulu Tao Noona, Kris Hyung''ujar  
Chanyeol dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun  
meninggalkan Tao dan Kris yang hanya tersenyum  
melihat tingkah dua sijoli itu.

''aku jadi ingin mempunya pacar seperti  
Chanyeolliee''gumam Tao pelan tapi itu masih  
terdengar oleh Kris, dan membuat Kris si namja  
Tampan itu terbakar api cemburu.

''apa katamu? Apa kau tidak mau aku menjadi  
namjachingumu?''tanya Kris kesal, Tao hanya  
tersenyum tipis.

''lihatlah setauku Chanyeol itu mesum, dan pervert  
nya melebihi mu, tapi dia bisa menahan semua demi  
Baekhyun , aigoo salut, beda sepertimu baru jadian  
langsung di terkam -,-''sindir Tao, membuat Kris  
memasang wajah mesumnya.

.

.

.

''eum? Apa?'' desah Kris dengan tangan nya meremas  
ehmbreastTao yangmontokehm

dan melumat  
menghisap leher Tao yang memang sudah ada tanda  
cinta karya Kris disana.

''eum, kau memang tidak puas ne?''tanya Tao dan  
meremas pelan junior Kris yang memang sudah  
menyempit di balik celananya.

''denganmu aku tak akan bosan''bisik Kris dan  
menyembunyikan wajahnya di breast kanan Tao,  
membuat tao mendesah pelan saat kris menggigit  
daging tak bertulang itu.  
Dan terjadillah rated M di kamar VIP itu.

.

.

.

''Yeolliiiee''Baekhyun menyentuh dada bidang  
Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol ingin melangkah ke arah  
kamar mandi, ingin menghilangkan otak mesum yang  
bersarang di fikirannya.

''eum?''tanya Chanyeol heran.

''Yeollie, aku mau Yeollie melakukan nya''ujar  
Baekhyun putus putus, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi  
tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh yeoja  
mungilnya ini.

''ne? Aku tak mengerti baby, apa maksudmu?''tanya  
Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun memainkan jari mungilnya di dada bidang  
Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol keheranan serta  
menahan nafsu birahinya, oh lihat lah Baekhyun  
begitu menggoda imannya man.

''maksud ku, aku ingin melakukan S*X dengan mu  
Yeollie''ujar Baekhyun malu malu, Chanyeol  
mengedipkan matanya sesaat? What ?apa Chanyeol  
tidak salah dengar?

''ah aku mau mandi baby, tidurlah hari sudah  
malam''ujar Chanyeol dan mengangkat Baekhyun  
menuju ranjang, kemudian dirinya ngacir ke dalam  
kamar mandi

.

.

.

#TOMORROW#

''ahhh...eum...ah ah...Yeollieeeee...''desah Baekhyun  
saat Chanyeol terus menghantam lubang vaginanya  
non stop, ne semenjak Baekhyun mengizinkan  
Chanyeol untuk melanjutkannya malam, dan benar  
saja Chanyeol meminta tagihannya, Baekhyun tak  
menyangka jika Chanyeol menghajar tubuhnya NON stop ! Apalagi dengan mereka memakai obat  
perangsang membuat nafsu birahi Chanyeol semakin  
meningkat, oh ayolah dia sudah lama menahan untuk  
tidak menyentuh tubuh polos Baekhyun, dan ternyata  
Baekhyun lah yang menyerahkan dirinya untuk sang  
kekasih, membuat Park Chanyeol semakin cinta.

''euhhh Yeollieeeeee...''desah Baekhyun menggema di  
apartement mewah milik Chanyeol, Chanyeol  
meremas kedua 'breast' Baekhyun yang sudah  
menegak di depan wajah tampannya, kemudian  
menghisap breast yang membesar itu layak nya  
seoarang bayi yang tidak meminum ASI selama satu minggu.

''eumhhh Yeoliieee...lebih dalam ahhhhh''desah  
Baekhyun menginginkan junior Chanyeol terus masuk  
lebih dalam ke dalam tubuhnya, awal tadi memang  
Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut, tapi saat  
mereka merasakan panas yang seperti membakar  
tubuh mereka efek dari permen atau 'obat perangsang' yang dikirim oleh Kris untuknya,  
membuat nafsu birahi ke dua insan ini memuncah dan  
ingin lebih dan lebih.

''eumhhh akhhhh Yeollllliieeeeeeee''desah Baekhyun  
saat Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi Baekhyun  
terduduk di pangkuannya.

''gerakkannn chagiee''bisik Chanyeol lembut walah  
wajah nya masih di hiasi oleh nafsu yang memuncah,  
Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggerakkan tubuhnya  
naik turun sehingga junior besar nan panjang itu lebih  
menusuk ke area pusatnya.

''ouhhh Yeollieee...You're duckkk sooo bigggggg ...oh i  
like it''desah Baekhyun tidak karuan saat tubuhnya  
dan tubuh Chanyeol memasukkan dengan arah yang  
bertentangan.

''oh Baekkieee kau hebattt...''desah Chanyeol sembari  
membantu Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya ke  
atas ke bawah.

''ouhhhh neeee...ahhhh eumhhhhh''desah Baekhyun  
terus menerus hingga mereka berdua mencapai titik  
puncak untuk yang ke delapan kalinya, apa tidak  
merasa lelah eoh? Atau semakin ke tagihan. Tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke atas dada bidang Chanyeol.

''kau liar Baekkie''bisik Chanyeol mencium pucuk  
kepala Baekhyun.

''benarkah Yeollie?''lirih Baekhyun.

''hm''bisik Chanyeol.  
karena ke lelahan mereka pun akhirnya tertidur  
dengan baekhyun yang menindih tubuh besar  
Chanyeol oh dan jangan lupakan dengan junior big  
Chanyeol yang masih tertanam di lubang sempit itu

.

.

.

byurrrrrrrr

''arghhhhhh''

''SIAPAA YANG MEN-''Suho yang tadinya nyalinya  
berkobar kobar menjadi ciut seketika melihat Lay  
yang sedang berkacak pinggang sembari melebarkan  
matanya , yeah ! walaupun matanya tetap saja sipit -,-

''apa ! Mau protes ! Sekarang cepat mandi ! Nanti kita  
bisa telat !''murka Lay dan Tok Tanpa rasa kasian Lay menokok (?) kepala Suho dengan  
gayung ! Suho yang statusnya Namja Chingunya,  
NAMJA CHINGU NYA !  
dengan segera Suho lari terbirit birit menuju kamar  
mandi, Lay keluar dari kamar Suho dan menuju lantai  
bawah.

''bagaimana sayang ? kau bisa bangunkan si 'kerbau  
' itu eoh?''tanya Xiumin Eomma Suho.

''tenang Eomma dia sudah mandi malah''ujar Lay  
bangga.

''wah hebat, bagaimana cara kau membangunkan 'si  
PeLor' itu?''tanya Chen Appa Suho.

''Lay siram''jawab Lay dengan wajah polos, membuat  
ChenMin tertawa kencang.

''Eomma Appa, bisa tidak tertawa kalian jangan  
kencang-kencang, apalagi Appa, suara Appa itu  
sungguh sangat cempreng''sindir Suho yang baru  
saja beres beres.

''apa kau bilang dasar anak durhaka ! Berani  
mengatai Appa mu eoh !''murka Chen dengan suara  
cemprengnya.

''aishh sudahlah Yeobbo, memang suara mu itu  
cempreng''ujar Xiumin menyetujui ucapan Suho sang  
anak semata wayang.

''Yeobbo''tajam Chen.

''APA !''tajam Xiumin balik membuat nyali sang Appa  
menciut.

''ya sudah , kami pergi dulu''ujar Suho dan  
menggandeng tangan Lay menuju sepedanya.

Suho duduk dan mulai menggayuh sepedanya  
sedangkan Lay duduk di boncengan dan memeluk  
pinggang Suho, bukannya Suho tidak mempunyai  
mobil, bahkan dia banyak mempunyai koleksi mobil terbarunya, tapi Suho dan Lay sudah terbiasa  
menggunakan sepeda nya.

''cepetan yank !''beo Lay yang duduk di boncengan  
sepeda.

''ini udah cepet yank, jangan buru buru nanti kalau  
kita nikah anak kita banyak loh''goda Suho jail,  
membuat kedua pipi yeoja ber lesung pipi itu merona.

Lay mencubit pinggang Suho, membuat suho meringis  
sakit.

''sakit yank''

''lagian siapa suruh ngasal eoh !''marah Lay salah  
tingkah.

''aishh jangan marah yank nanti cantiknya hilang  
loh''goda Suho lagi.

''jadi ! Kalau aku jelek kau tidak mau !cepat Kim Joon  
myun ! Nanti kita bisa telat dan kena hukum !''kesal  
Lay di campur malu.

''tidak akan mencari pengganti Kim Yixing''teriak  
Suho.

Lay hanya mendengus malu.  
Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, Suho segera  
memakirkan sepedanya.

''huwaa kita terlambat yank !''teriak Lay heboh.

''ahhh ini semua gara - gara kau !''lanjut Lay menunjuk  
wajah tampan Suho.

''hey kenapa aku yang dituduh sih Yank?''ujar Suho  
tidak terima.

''diam !''murka sang guru yang rupanya sedari tadi  
sudah menyaksikan perdebatan pasangan cetar  
membahana badai itu.

''iya Bu , maaf''ujar SuLay bareng.

''kalian ! ikut aku !''ujar guru yang bertage Lee  
Soo man itu. sedang kan satpam sekolah hanya  
tertawa melihat SuLay -,-

''ini semua gara gara kau Joon Myun , tidak boleh  
poppoooo lagi''kesal Lay dan berjalan duluan  
meninggalkan Suho yang kebingungan.

''aishhh ini semua gara gara Bapak !''tiba tiba entah  
ada angin apa Suho malah malah nyembur emosi-nya  
ke Satpam yang tidak bersalah itu -,- .

.

.

.

di kamar VIP yang terletak di Hyongdae Club,  
sepasang kekasih masih asik menyatukan tubuhnya,  
oh ayolah, mereka melakukan adegan ranjang nya  
dari semenjak pasangan ChanBaek pergi mungkin  
sekitar jam 12.30 malam, dan sekarang kalian  
lihat ,matahari pun sudah memperlihat kan sinarnya, jarum angka menunjukkan pukul 10.30 pagi, masih  
kurang puaskan Namja China Canada ini ?

''ouhhh Kris-aku lelahhhhh''titah Tao , tenaga nya  
benar-benar terkuras habis dari malam sampai pagi  
non stop !  
Kris yang sedang asik menghisap payudara yang  
tidak bisa di bilang sedang itu mendongak kan  
kepalanya menatap mata sayu Tao yang kelelahan.

''baby kau begitu menggairahkan, aku tak pernah  
bosan melakukannya''bisik Kris dan menjilat cuping  
telinga yeoja nya.

''ah Krisss aku benar benar lelah, nanti kita lanjutkan  
lagi ne''bujuk Tao seperti bisikan, dia memohon kepada  
Namja Chingu nya ini, oh ternyata benar yeoja ini  
memang sudah tak bertenaga lagi , Kris tersenyum  
dan menjilat leher Tao dengan lembut.

''tidurlah''bisik Kris lembut dan melepas pelan  
juniornya dari dalam tubuh sang yeoja, membuat Tao  
mendesah pelan. akhirnya dua sijoli itu pergi menemui Author yang  
kece ini ke alam mimpinya

.

.

.

''kau memberikan permen yang kita 'gunakan' untuk  
Chanyeol, Kris?''tanya Tao horor saat Kris memberi  
tahunya.

''ne baby, biar mereka semakin liar dan 'hot' sama  
seperti kita''ujar Kris tersenyum pervert.

''iya , tapi kan Chanyeol pernah bilang, kalau Baekhyun  
itu masih polos, dan ini baru yang pertama kalinya  
mereka melakukan itu ''terang Tao yang bergedik  
ngeri membayangkan Baekhyun yang polos menjadi  
seliar dirinya saat bersetubuh dengan Kris, itu benar -  
benar gila. Dengan nakalnya Kris meremas kedua payudara  
besar milik Tao yang masih di tutupi bra, dari arah  
belakang, ne ! sekarang yeoja manis nan tinggi  
semampai itu hanya memakai bra berwarna hitam  
dengan celana lepis pendek , sangat pendek.

''eimhhh Kris, sudah cukup, lebih baik kau mandi''ujar  
Tao melepaskan tangan Kris yang hoby sekali  
meremas dua gunung yang tak bertulang miliknya,  
Tao berjalan menuju meja rias dan mengambil ikat  
rambut untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya yang  
membuat yeoja cantik ini gerah, mata Kris semakin nakal saat melihat banyak tanda tanda di area leher  
jenjang nan putih milik kekasihnya.

''oh ayolah Krisss,,,,bukan kah kita mau berkunjung ke  
Apartement Chanyeol?''ujar Tao dan mendorong paksa  
namja mesum nan tampan itu menuju kamar mandi. Kris hanya memasang tampang kesalnya dan mulai  
dari acara ritual mandinya.

.

.

.

''mau apa kau?''tanya Lay tajam saat tangan Suho  
menjalar ke area perut ratanya, ne, sekarang mereka  
berdua sedang belajar di Apartement milik Yixing atau  
kerap di sapa Lay.

''ayolah baby, aku tersiksa, sudah 1 bulan kita tidak -''

''diam''sadis Lay dengan rona memerah menghiasi  
wajah manis yeoja berdarah China itu.

''eumhhh Suhoooo''desah Lay saat Suho dengan ganas  
menghisap titik sensitive nya di daerah leher.

''eumhhhhh Suhoooo...''desah Lay terus saat tangan  
nakal Suho memasuki bajunya dan menaikkan branya  
ke atas kemudian meremas ke dua breast Lay lembut,  
membuat Lay seraya terbang saat Suho terus  
memainkan putingnya dengan memutar mutarnya  
berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam.

''euhhhhh''

''ayo lah baby, aku sudah tidak tahan'' bisik Suho  
pervert dan mengangkat tubuh Lay menuju ranjang,  
suho membuka baju Lay , dan membuang bra  
berwarna putih itu ke lantai.

''wae kenapa di tutup eoh?''tanya Suho mesum dan  
membuka kedua tangan lay yang menutup area  
pribadi bagian atasnya.

''eughhhhhh''desah Lay saat Suho menggigit breas itu  
gemas, setelah puas dengan breast itu Suho melumat  
lembut bibir yeoja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Suho menarik lidah Lay menuju dalam mulutnya dan  
menghisap saliva yeoja ber lesung pipi itu.

''eumhhhhh'' Suho membuka seluruh pakaiannya, mata sipit Lay  
membelalak kaget saat melihat punya Suho semakin  
besar saja.

''eh, kenapa dia semkain besar saja?''tanya Lay polos  
sembari menunjuk junior Suho yang berdiri tegak.

''karena sudah lama tidak kau sentuh, dia  
merindukanmu''goda Suho membuat wajah cantik Lay  
merona hebat. Dan biarkan SuLay menjutkan NC nya kekekeke.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Chanyeol membuka pintunya saat seseorang  
mengetuk pintu Apartementnya.

''eh Kris Hyung, Tao Noona?''ujar Chanyeol dan  
mempersilahkan dua pasangan itu masuk.

''hm apa kau sudah siap?''tanya Tao.

''ne kajja , kita tinggal berangkat saja Noona''jawab  
Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun,  
sedangkan yang di peluk hanya menunduk malu.

''ya sudah kajja''ujar Kris, merekapun berjalan  
meninggalkan Apartement menuju mobil Kris yang  
terpakir di parkiran bawah tanah. . Setelah sampai di sebuah vila milik keluarga Kris,  
mereka berjalan menuju kamar yang akan mereka  
tempati selama menginap.

''ini kunci kamarmu Yeol''ujar Kris melempar sebuah  
kunci dan di tangkap oleh Chanyeol.

''kajja chagie ''bisik Kris dan menarik tubuh Tao ke  
dalam kamar inapnya.

''ck dasar pasangan gila''decak Chanyeol dan menarik  
lembut tangan mungil Baekhyun menuju kamar yang  
tadi di tunjuk Kris.

''kau lelah?''bisik Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun  
duduk berbaring di sofa dekat jendela besar yang  
terpajang manis di kamar vila VIP itu.

''ne Yeolli''ujar Baekhyun dan membalas memeluk  
pinggang Chanyeol.

''mau ini?''tanya Chanyeol menyerah kan sebuah  
permen berwarna pink membuat mata imut itu  
berbinar binar dan segera mencoba permen manis  
itu, Chanyeol tersenyum pervert saat melihat mulut  
mungil itu mulai mengemut permen jelly itu. 'ah sabar Chanyeol, belum saatnya' batin Chanyeol  
berusaha sabar, biarkan Baekhyun yang beraksi dan  
menggodanya, dan berusaha memasang wajah polos,  
dasar Chanyeol !

''eh? Yeollieee panasssss''lirih Baekhyun lebih  
tepatnya mendesah dan mengipas ngipas tubuhnya  
dengan jari jari mungilnya, membuatnya sexy dan  
imut apalagi wajah polosnya yang memerah saat  
merasakan getaran panas yang ingin di sentuh  
menjalar di tubuh mungilnya, Chanyeol berusaha terus menahan hormonnya, dan memasang wajah  
seakan tidak terjadi apa apa walaupun juniornya  
sudah mendemo dan membesar di balik celana lepis  
yang digunakannya.

''eughhh Yeollieee, aku ingin lagi''desah Baekhyun  
menggoda dan membuka bajunya dengan gaya yang  
se sexy mungkin, oh benar benar tidak di sangka,  
Baekhyun yang polos menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang  
liar.

''eumhhhh''desah Baekhyun meremas breastnya  
sendiri dengan duduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol,  
apalagi Baekhyun menggigit bibir mungil bagian  
bawahnya membuat dia terlihat semakin sexy dan  
liar. Chanyeol tersenyum pervert saat pemandangan  
langkah tersaji di depan matanya secara live. Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan  
membuka celana yang Chanyeol kenakan, membuang  
boxer itu ke sembarang arah, mata imut nan polos itu  
berbinar lucu saat melihat milik chanyeol tegak di  
depan wajahnya seraya junior itu menantangnya,  
tangan mungil milik Baekhyun menggelitik gemas batang junior Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mendesah  
sakit saat tangan mungil itu mencubit kecil kulit junior  
itu, ck dasar jail -,-

''baby jangan di cubit , sakit''ringis Chanyeol,  
Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan  
mengellus junior itu sayang dengan tangan mungil  
dan imutnya , membuat author gemas.

Baekhyun menjilat pangkal ke pangkal batang tumpul  
itu dengan gaya se sexy mungkin.

''ohh Baekhyun ehmm so bad''lirih Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerecutkan bibirnya dan mencium  
ujung junior Chanyeol seperti sedang mencium  
boneka ke sayangannya.

''cukup baby, juniorku bukan boneka, aku sudah tak  
tahan''gumam Chanyeol dan mengangkat tubuh  
mungil itu ke ranjang besar yang ada dikamar ini. Chanyeol menggigit puting Baekhyun gemas,  
membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat.

''ok baby langsung saja''bisik Chanyeol dan duduk  
dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang, Baekhyun  
mulai merangkak ke tubuh Chanyeol dan memegang  
junior yang menegang itu menuju lubang vaginanya.

''ohhhhhhhhhh''desah ke duanya saat junior itu baru  
setengahnya masuk, oh ayolah junior milik Chanyeol  
itu terlalu besar jadi yeah kalian taulah agak sedikit  
susah masuk kedalam lubang sempit milik yeoja  
mungil ini.

''eumhhh Yeollieeee''desah baekhyun saar junior itu  
habis termakan lubang vaginanya.

''come on Baekkieee sayang''bisik Chanyeol dan  
menaik turunkan pinggang langsung Baekhyun.

''ouhhhhh ah..ah...ah..ah...ah Yeollieeee''desah  
Baekhyun semakin liar saat lubangnya terus  
menghantam junior Chanyeol, yeoja manis ini benar  
benar liar dan ketagihan akan junior besar itu.

''eumhhhh Yeoliieee ah ah''desah baekhyun tidak  
karuang, saat junior itu terus menusuk lebih dalam.

''ouhhhh ouhhhh''

.

.

.

''Kris mereka sungguh hot''lirih Tao berdecak kagum  
saat melihat Baekhyun yang liar di atas ranjang, ne  
mereka sengaja memasang CCTV di kamar itu, dan  
melihatnya melalui leptop milik Lris, sedangkan Kris  
terus mengocok juniornya sendiri, karena tidak dapat  
respon dari Kris, Tao melihat ke Kris dan AH ! Tao menatap horor ke arah sang kekasih.

''Kris apa yang kau lakukan''ujar Tao kesal dan  
menahan tangan Kris yang sibuk mengocok juniornya  
sendiri.

''baby aku sudah tak sanggup''lirih Kris, Tao  
mengambil dasi Kris dan mengikat kedua tangan Kris  
erat, yeoja manis bermata panda itu tersenyum  
menyeringai dan mulai menghisap junior besar yang  
menantangnya.

''hari ini aku yang akan menguasai mu oppa''bisik Tao  
sexy.  
Kris hanya pasrah toh sekarang dia butuh bercinta karena melihat adegan HOT ChanBaek ckckckck !

FIN *

Hahahhahaha ! Semenjak saya hamil , semakin YADONG saja otak saia ini

Aishhhh ini gara - gara lihat wajah songongnya Bang Yongguk ama Zelo ! Gw jadi kepincut ei akan BAP , ada yang tau couple B.A.P siapa aja? Yang Offical bukan Crack.

Yup VIP BABY is the best ! BIGBANG B.A.P

BYE ! BYE # pamit bareng CHANBAEK TAORIS SULAY - BIGBANG AND B.A.P


End file.
